A Figment of My Imagination
by JBrizz
Summary: A love story, sweet, tears, and joy. ONE-SHOT EXB


A Figment of My Imagination

_Monday, November 12th, 2009_

Bronze and tousled. Resembling a penny-like color almost, his feather light forest almost begging for me to run my pale slender fingers through it. How does hair look so damn attractive?

He picks up his long fingers and pushes them through his what would be the best word?-"sex hair"

_Frustration?_

_Nerves?  
_

My fingers literally clench with envy at something so _right._

I felt myself sigh in contentment for what seems like the hundredth time today.

Damn him and his hair.

* * *

_Tuesday, November 13th, 2009_

He keeps tapping it against the sheet, running his fingers through his hair.

Ahh, frustration was the answer it seems.

Is he out of lead?

Did it break?

I started rummaging through my pencil pouch as he angled his body over the chair, possibly asking if anyone else had a pencil.

Chapstick.

Compact disc.

Old tissues-disgusting.

Aha! pencil!

I look up to offer my discovery when I noticed him working diligently on the next math problem.

_Drat._

_

* * *

_

_Wednesday, November 14, 2009_

Okay, yes some people may call this _more_ than infatuation, but damnit I can't help it.

The dark v-neck contrasts nicely with his toned chest, showing off his defined pecks. The low rising jeans fitted snug against his hips.

Its the little things I notice that could possibly deem me stalker material.

How his knee bounces up and down when he's about to ask to go to the restroom.

Like it is _now._

_...5_

_...4_

_...3_

_...2_

Bingo!

"Mr. McClurdy!" his honey silk voice shouted.

"Yes Mr. Cullen," the exasperation of interrupting his class clearly evident in his voice.

"Um," he glanced around noticing he received everyone's attention,"bathroom?"

Mr. McClurdy nodded his ascent and continued the lecture.

* * *

_Thursday, November 15th, 2009_

Its only been four years. Okay yeah maybe that's a long ass time, but you catch my drift.

Yes, I have had a thing for Edward Cullen four years straight.

We only uttered _one word_ together, and that was because my clumsy ass had to run into him on the first day of sophomore year.

_"sorry.." we both stuttered._

He never looked back since he walked off.

Pretty pathetic huh?

_No, that's pretty stalker-ish Bella..._my inner brain snickered.

_Shut Up!_

I sincerely cannot help the crush thing I got going on. Of course we're civil towards eachother.

I'd smile at him, he'd smile at me, then quickly look away.

I'm not gonna lie and say that doesn't sting.

But hey, that's how it is.

* * *

_Friday, November 16th, 2009_

I groaned internally, Forks would be the only state in AMERICA to actually rain in the middle of November.

Seriously? I have so much shi-

"Oh God it's raining, great."

I'm sure I looked like a fish right now, my mouth opening and closing; his eyebrow raised, watching me warily.

_C'mon Bella get your shit together and talk back!_

I glanced behind me making sure he was actually _talking_ to me.

I turned back around opening my mouth to speak and the ass turned back to the front of the room!

My eyes wide and damn near watering because I just missed the _one _chance of him creating a conversation.

I banged my head against the desk, groaning a little.

Maybe it'll knock some brain power into me.

_Great going Bells.._

_Shut up!_

_

* * *

_

_Monday, November 19th, 2009_

I walked into math class with a new-found confidence.

I repeated the mantra I came up with over the weekend

_I will not screw things up._

_I will not screw things up._

I stopped in front of his desk.

_Oh God I'm gonna screw things up!_

I shifted from one foot,"Uhh, hi-i"

He looked up from his phone, and smiled."Hey," he looked at me questioningly

"I,uh,was wondering,well if you know, if you didn't have a partner for the project that we could,um, you know, be partners? maybe?"

I am officially a blubbering idiot.

His face fell a little, and I instantly scolded myself, of course he doesn't want to be your partner!

I smile faintly, and nodded my understanding, hurrying to get to my seat behind him, but something grabbed my wrist.

Ooooo tingly!

Get a damn grip Bella.

He cleared his throat."I'm sorry,uh, I was going to ask Derek since," he coughed,"you know we live by each other, I'm sorry."

If I didn't know any better I'd say he was disappointed

Nahh.

"Oh, um, I get it, that's alright." It was the first time I looked straight in his green eyes, and I found myself looking away quickly. Who knows what he could decipher by staring at me or even worse it seemed _through me._

He smiled apologetically and turned around.

_Well, at least you tried..right?_

_Shut it._

_Touch..touchy._

_

* * *

_It has been an exact month I've spoken to him, it seemed as soon I would get up enough courage, I would back down by remembering his rejection towards the project.

Which was quite frankly, embarrassing to say the least.

Okay, I wasn't rejected per se, but you catch my drift again?

Alright maybe not.

I groaned when I looked down, somehow I managed to created a whole banner around my homework.

_Mrs. Cullen equal mx+b_

_Oh great.._

"Ms. Swan!"

My head snapped up.

"Since your so intrigued in the homework we did last night instead of pulling your eyes up here," he stalked towards, and so did every head in the room, including _his._"lets see if you actually did them right!" I shook my head violently, and he raised his eyebrows snatching the sheet of paper from my hands.

"Mrs. Cullen equal mx plus b!,"snickers erupted from the class.

But I was only looking for one reaction.

Edward Cullen's eyes were wide set on mine, his ears were tinged pink, and he looked embarrassed as ever.

I think my life died a little right then and there!

I tried hard to keep the tears at bay, but they were coming full force, one drop landed on my desk, and I hastily picked up my bags speeding out of the door.

_There goes my crush.

* * *

_

_December 25th, 2019_

His fingers combed through my hair gently, retelling my most embarrassing story to our friends every year.

"...I found her in the hallway, and we hit it off ever since!" he laughed with his colleagues, while I hid my head in his chest, fighting off the redness seeping through my cheeks.

"Bella, honey I think that was more than an infatuation sweetie, you were in love!" Edward's older co-worker Brenda shouted from over her martini glass.

I grumbled something unintelligible while Edward kissed my cheeks, chuckling.

I turned my head up to look at him, running my fingers through his hair bringing his lips to mine, kissing him sensuously, and slow, I allowed him entrance, both of us groaning at the contact. I pulled back both of us grinning like fools pecking his lips three more times.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby,Merry Christmas," he lied his palm flat against my every-bulging stomach, and whispered," you too daddy's angel."

_Nice job Bells..._

_Thanks..._

_THE END.  
_


End file.
